Tales of Christmas
by Sum1cooler
Summary: It's a tradition for Carlos to be with his best friend every Christmas Eve no matter where. Cargan Christmas moment. Fluff. K plus rating. Probably will be a collection of one-shots of cargan and/or kames
1. A Keyring

Happy Early Christmas. Cargan is so cute. This is just a quick Christmas cargan moment inspired by their interview at the KDWB Jingle.

* * *

><p><strong>A Keyring<strong>

"Ok." Logan slams his glass cup on the table, laughing wholeheartedly. His lips create an uncontrollable smile being in the present of Carlos. It's been like this for the last ten years or so. Every Christmas Eve, Carlos vowed to always be with Logan. He doesn't care if Logan is studying aboard in Paris or even as far as Tokyo; he promised to be with Logan and Carlos is known never to break a promise. "What is your favorite Christmas song?"

"Feliz Navidad."

"No! That is cheap." Logan giggles, the bubbly drink causing the doctor-to-be to hiccup. Carlos laughs finding that his friend's embarrassing laugh adorable. "You can't pick a Spanish song. That is like me picking Mistletoe by J. Biebs."

"J. Biebs?" Carlos chuckles, scooting closer to the brunette's side, leaving his shoulder open in case Logan accidentally falls over. "Last time I checked his name is Justin Bieber. And I'm guessing you can't pick it because you're white and he's white?"

"No, silly Car." Logan finally topples over, as Carlos expected, on to his well prepared shoulder. "J. biebs is black and I am black. Yo."

Carlos gives a chuckle; his shoulder bounces Logan's head once. "Are you sure?"

"I am probably, merry sure." The answer confirms what the Latino is thinking. His best friend had a little one too many. "No little white boy sings 'shawty' in a song. That is gangster's territory, my territory."

"Because you're a gangster, Logie?" Carlos sneakily grabs the bottle of wine and hides it behind his back. "I bet a billion people are afraid of you, dimples." Carlos playfully says. He plants his eyes on the crackling fireplace of the room they rented. The winter semester is over and the school in Paris Logan is currently studying abroad in forced all of the students out of the dorms. Luckily, Carlos, working as a police officer, always saves enough money for lavish hotel stays and one day plane tickets to meet his childhood friend. His overtly stretched crescent dims down to a genuine smile, basking in the warmth of the fire and of Logan by his side.

"Carlos." He whispers, the faint, melodic voice pulls Carlos' eyes toward him.

"Yea?"

"Tell me again why you promised to leave your family in Minnesota just to visit me on Christmas Eve every year." Logan begs; his pouty big brown eyes making Carlos' insides flutter with glee.

"It was ten years ago when we were eleven and you got sick. Everyone was celebrating Christmas Eve, watching movies with family, opening one present under the tree, you know, Christmas traditions. But you were alone in your bed. I felt bad that you were not with your family. I can only imagine what a kid would feel, being stuffed in a bed trying to sleep when the family is in the living room celebrating the most wonderful time of the year."

"That's what you felt when I called you in bed?" Logan interrupts, mysteriously having a full glass of white wine in his hand. Carlos beams an exasperated stare but that quickly melts away when Logan avidly nuzzles his dimple on Carlos' arm. Plus, how can Carlos stay mad at his best friend? And it's Christmas too.

"Yea. I didn't want you to be alone but my parents would have killed me if I left the house at night to go to another family's house. Christmas is a time for family but you're as much of my family as all my younger siblings and parents. So after my parents tucked me into bed and told me 'not to stay up or else Santa will put me on the naughty list', I quickly got dressed, climbed out of my window and ran to your house. I couldn't let my best friend be alone on the most wonderful time of the year."

"Sorry Car." Logan frowns, finishing the last sips of his glass. "You're on the naughty list because of me. I am a horrible friend."

"No, you're the best friend. I wouldn't risk being on Santa's naughty list for anyone except for you." Carlos explains, sliding an arm around the lithe boy's shoulder. He takes a sip from his own glass, feeling Logan returning his head to its place on the vacant shoulder. "Beside I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need." Carlos sings, remembering the melody from when Big Time Rush was still a band.

"You-oo-oo baa-by." Logan sings, a playful laugh ends his line. "Give me the bottle, please." Skeptically, Carlos looks at Logan. From years of experience encountering drunk drivers, Carlos is good at telling if someone had too much from looking at their faces. He sighs, knowing Logan is quickly reaching the limit, but pours him another glass. "Thank you Car!"

"Yea, yea. Just don't pass out on me." Carlos jokes, downing the rest of his drink. "I can't have you out like a light when I have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Awww. Do you have to? You just got here four-five-sometime ago." Carlos snickers, finding Logan cute. "I need my best friend here."

"I want to stay too, Logan but Christmas is about family and my family is back in home."

"But you said I'm your family too. You don't love me?" Logan cries, the pout guilting Carlos, but Carlos knows he has to leave. The Latino sighs, squeezing the med student in his arm gently. "Is it because I told you I can't be your boyfriend every single time you asked me even though I love you?"

"What?" The question catches Carlos completely off guard. He turns around, face to face with his friend. "No. That is never the reason, Logie. You know that. I understand why you said no. First it was because you wanted to protect me from the press when we were Big Time Rush and afterward it was because you're studying abroad and you're scared that you would have trapped me in a long distance relationship. I understand Logie. I love you no matter what."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do." Carlos cups one of Logan's cheeks and kisses the other. "I will love you as much as a best friend could until you run out of excuse. Then I will love you like a real boyfriend. But until then, I will wait for you."

"Can you wait one more day?" Logan asks.

"My flight is in the morning and I can't change it. I'm sorry." Carlos truly means it, his eyes reflecting his wishes to stay but he knows he can't.

"Please Carlos. I can't go home to my family for Christmas. Please stay. You are my only family here." Logan coaxes, rustling with the contents of his pocket.

"Wait Logan. We promised that we won't exchange presents, remember?" Carlos waves his empty hands in the air."

"It's not a present." Logan holds a silver band in front of Carlos' face.

"Logan, that's…" Carlos' eyes drop. "That's a key ring. Ok Logan. I think you had enough to drink for one night." He swiftly tucks the bottle and the two wine glasses away. But as Carlos reaches for the cups, Logan grabs his left hand and slips the band around his ring finger. "Logan. What are you doing?"

"Starting a new tradition." He happily answers. "Sorry, I can get an official ring and it took me ten years and… a fourth of a bottle?

"The whole bottle."

"The whole bottle of wine but I realized my Christmases are not what I look foreword to. It's the night before Christmas I wait all year round for and maybe with this makeshift ring, you'll stay." Logan kisses the steel coil, beaming a hopeful smile. "And finally be my boyfriend?"

"What?" Carlos jumps back, looking like a deer in headlight. A long silence follows; only the sounds of the flame whisper under the the quietness.

"I'm sorry if it is too sudden, Carlos. I thought… never mind. My keys are going to get lost and I need the coil to hold them together." Logan extends his hand, waiting for Carlos to return it. Carlos stares at Logan's averted eyes, twisting the rough, rusty coil around his finger, which surprising fits snugly against his skin, as if it was Christmas fate.

"I'll trade you." Carlos says, opening his wallet. Logan watches, feeling a bit more sober. "I'll trade your ring for mine."

Logan gasps, eyes widen at the real, official ring Carlos' holding. It's a simple silver band with tiny detail work weaved around. And without a doubt, Logan can see every line inside of the ring.

"You come once in a lifetime." Logan reads; a tear slips down his dry cheeks.

"Kendall told me to write 'Live Big Time' and James said 'Super boyfriend of the best boyfriend' but I know you'll say that is grammatically wrong so I decided on 'You come once in a lifetime' because you do. You're that one I'll never forget. I love–"

He mumbles the rest of the sentence, muffled by Logan's lips. It may be the alcohol or the glorious moment but Carlos hears angels in the background as if the singing is telling him to part his lips and let Logan lengthen the kiss.

"You make my key ring look stupid." Logan jokes, slipping the ring on to his finger. He turns around and leans his back against Carlos' body. Carlos instantly wraps his arms around him, watching Logan admiring the shimmering ring as it reflects the warm glow of the fire. "Does this mean my boyfriend will stay?"

Carlos silently sighs, no wanting to answer. "Why don't we just enjoy the moment and see." Carlos replies and slides foreword so that Logan's head will fall onto his chest. Logan exhales a long, audible yawn before turning his face and falls asleep on Carlos.

Soon after, light angelic snore purrs from Logan's lips. Carlos gazes down, finding solace in the boy in his arms. Gingerly, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cell-phone, speed dialing number 2.

"Mami. He said yes but I can't… but I want to stay but… Really mami! … I love you. Tell everyone Feliz Navidad! Bye." He closes his phone and tosses it to the side. Smilingly, he stares at Logan's adorable, sleeping face. Too overwhelm with joy and the Christmas spirit, Carlos wraps his arms around him, humming soft familiar tunes.

"Merry Christmas Logie."

* * *

><p>I probably will continue this and make it a collection of one-shot around Christmas, and maybe add kames too. If I do continue, the next chapter will be closer to the interview about the names of reindeers because that cracked me up and confirms that cargan drinks. (That's why wine was used in this one shot).<p>

**I do accept request for cargan or kames in this. Tell me small stuff like object (keyring), places (Paris) or themes (tradition). Pm or review. =] Happy Holidays. **

So alert if you would like to see more Christmas Cargan (and possibly Kames one shots thrown in) and...

Please Review =].


	2. Bitter Anger, Warm Love

Sorry it so short but it's cute :).

And sorry. =[ This is suppose to be the Dickson chapter but I'm at a writer's block with that =[. I will post that when I cross that obstacle. =]

* * *

><p><strong>Bitter Anger, Warm Love<strong>

"This is all your fault!" The brunette slams the steering wheel of his four wheel drive. The two giants in the back repeatedly knock on the snow covered windows, hoping some brave soul is trekking through the blizzard for lost or trapped travelers. The one to the driver's right, a fearful quiver on his lips, frantically tries to open his door but with the mount of snow encasing the car, all exits are blocked. "You just can't stop talking for two seconds can you, Carlos? I would have noticed the car speeding in front of us."

"Now Logan, like you said, the car was speeding. It wasn't Carlos' fault."

"Really Kendall? Then why is there a rule in the handbook that says 'DON'T DISTRACT THE DRIVER'?"

"Sorry Logan. I was just so excited about Christmas and cookies and Santa that I got carried away." Carlos pouts.

Logan grits his teeth, ready to burst again at the teen but something else catches the corner of his eyes. "Get that away!" Logan slaps the twig suddenly dangling off a wrapped hockey stick above him.

"James!" Kendall grabs the present from his friend. "Not helping."

"Well, why not? It's Christmas and mistletoe and a day of good cheer."

"Well if you haven't noticed James... WE ARE STUCK!"

"And we're never giving up, up."

"Not a good time for jokes, James!" Logan groans, pulling the lever to his side.

"Um... What are you doing?" James asks, scooting closer to Kendall as Logan almost hit him with the back of his chair.

"I am going to sleep until someone finds us. What's the point in staying wake if I am just going to yell at everything you guys say?" The brunette announces harshly, folding his arms and closing his eyes.

Kendall sighs and pulls James closer into his arms. He slides their bodies down horizontally, sliding James' taller frame onto his body. "Night Carlos, Logan. And night James." Kendall kisses the top of his head. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, indeed." The vain actor huffs the comment toward that driver, but Logan doesn't reaction, silently staring into the back of his eyelids. "Night Carlos and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, guys." Carlos answers, reclining his seat. "Merry Christmas Logie." He doesn't answer. "Merry Christ-"

"Forget it, Carlos." Kendall interjects, wrapping his jacket across James as a blanket; the tall brunette wiggles into Kendall's arms and kind gesture. "Let him sleep it off. You know Logan is not good under pressure."

"Ok Kendall." He whispers, taking a peek at Logan's scowl. He sighs and rustles into the seat for a better position.

An hour pasts and still Carlos can't find a comfortable arrangement. He tosses and turns on the leather seat, listening to the loneliness of the empty road and the purrs from his two friends in the back. He wishes he has that tender love they have right now. It's a few minutes passed midnight and Carlos is feeling lonely. True, he has is friends. True, he has his boyfriend but he doesn't _have _his boyfriend. Logan is sleeping across from him, still wearing that scowl that scares the Latino out of his skin.

Another ten minutes pass and he's still awake but this time, he's freezing cold. The shivers of body intensify as he sees his warm breath floating in the air. Not wanting to but rather than freezing, Carlos reaches over to turn the car keys.

"What are you doing?" Logan snaps, grabbing the hand. Carlos jerks back, staring at Logan's closed eyes. "What are you doing?" Logan repeats in the angry tone.

"I'm cold and I didn't want to bother you."

"You know if you turn on the car, Kendall and James will wake up? Do you ever think, Carlos?" The last bits pain Carlos, causing him to shy closer to the door and away from Logan. How he wishes the door would just open. Suddenly he feels a wool jacket fall on him, Logan's wool jacket. He turns, watching Logan crosses his short sleeve covered arms trying to stop his shivers.

"Logan."

"Just s-sleep, Carlos." Logan says; the slight stutter goes unmissed. The exhaled air from his nose condenses in midair, a puff of clear cloud flying out.

"But you're cold."

"N-no, I'm not. I am f-fine. Go to sleep."

"Here-"

"If you give me back my jacket, I swear Carlos." Logan sits up on his side, staring down on him.

"But, aren't you mad at me?"

"Very. Furious even."

"Then why would you give me your jacket?"

"Because I still l-love you." The answer warms the chills from Carlos spine. "I am mad at you without a doubt but that doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"Oh." The only word Carlos is able to speak.

Logan returns to upright position, closing his eyes and tries to fall back to sleep. Unexpectedly, a black puffy jacket lands on his face. "Carlos." Logan yells, peeling the outerwear from his head, and feeling a body fall on his ide, Carlos' body. "Go back to your seat."

"No!"

"I swear, Carlos. I-"

"Will be madder? I don't care." Carlos unzips both jackets, piling both of them on their bodies. "You still love me and that is all I care about." Carlos nests his head onto Logan's chest.

Logan chuckles, wrapping his arms around Carlos. "Hey Carlos?"

"Yea Logie?" Carlos tilts his head, his eyes still gleaming in the limited light.

"I-I..."

"Are you still cold?"

"No. I-I just-" He stops when a flying piece of a tree hits Logan's nose, landing on Carlos' lips. The two heads turn to the back.

"Just kiss and say it." James groans but is quickly soothed by Kendall's hands stoking his stomach. The boy falls asleep instantly at his boyfriend's touch.

Logan laughs and smiles, picking up the twig. "Mistletoe."

Carlos notices, sliding up to meet Logan's lips. A silent kiss for a silent night. "Merry Christmas Logie." He muffles back into his warm position.

"Merry Christmas Car."

* * *

><p>Cute? Have an idea? Pm or review it =]. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays =]<p>

Please review :)


End file.
